Another Chance
by CuentaDesactivada01
Summary: Hace cinco años el primer amor de su vida se había ido para siempre también ese mismo día se dio cuenta de que había conocido a su segundo amor, por el cual pelearía cada día de su vida. [OneShot, Helsa, Continuación de "Me & My Broken Heart]


**Disclaimer**: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia. Mejor leída en 1/2 o 3/4

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este oneshot es una continuación de "Me &amp; My Broken Heart", hay que leer ese primero para entender este. ;)  
Para **Chikaalien**, espero que te guste!

* * *

_Hace cinco años el primer amor de su vida se había ido para siempre_  
_también ese mismo día se dio cuenta de que había conocido a su segundo amor_  
_por el cual pelearía cada día de su vida._

* * *

Después de la partida de Hans hacía Rusia, Elsa tomo el valor necesario para confesarle a su hermana lo que había pasado antes entre ellos dos, con el tiempo fue simplemente imposible esconder su embarazo al resto de la gente. Anna al inicio estaba sorprendida y un poco herida por no saber lo que pasaba entre ellos, después se alegró de saber que su herida hermana mayor estuviera esperando tan hermoso regalo de la vida y al final se sintió encadada con la rubia porque no luchó ni había querido escuchar a Hans, la mayor sin embargo le pidió que no se le informara nada al susodicho por Facebook o correo, sabía que Anna lo querría hacer pero ella no quería tener nada que ver con él solamente por el bebé.

El parto por desgracia no fue nada fácil ara Elsa, pues el pequeño terminó naciendo prematuro, era apenas una criaturita de siete meses de desarrollo cuando llegó al mundo por lo que tuvo que pasar casi cinco meses dentro del hospital hasta que su estado fuera completamente estable y fuera de peligro, Elsa estuvo también un tiempo internada igual pues su salud se deterioró por culpa de una depresión post parto. Anna realmente estaba tentada a romper su promesa que había hecho con su hermana pero sabía que si Hans aparecía de repente a rubia solo iba a terminar deprimiéndose más y encima sin poder confiar en nadie, la menor de las Aren realmente estaba pasándolo mal con toda esa presión a su alrededor, por suerte tenía el firme consuelo de Kristoff quién había comenzado a salir con ella un par de meses atrás.

Tras aquello fatídicos días la luz por fin había alumbrado el sombrío camino que las había estado guiando a la desesperación, el bebé sano y Elsa había regresado en sí con energías renovadas pues ahora tenía un hijo precioso después de todo, un hermoso recuerdo de haber amado y ser amada al menos por un momento. El pequeño recibió el nombre de Henrik y era la viva imagen del joven que era su padre, tenía el cabello rojizo y bastantes pecas en todo su cuerpo, su rostro era delgado y sus mejillas parecían pequeños globos inflados, su sonrisa era contagiosa y sus ojos extremadamente expresivos por ser tan grandes, eran de un color verde claro al centro con una delgada línea azul que pasaba casi desapercibida en la orilla, sin duda era hijo de un Westergard.

Los años habían pasado y ahora el enfermizo Henrik se había convertido en un niño sano y muy hiperactivo, dulce y de un gran corazón era siempre el consentido de sus tíos Anna y Kristoff quienes ahora tenían dos años de matrimonio y se encontraban esperando a su pequeña bebe dentro de un par de meses. Para Henrik su padre no era un desconocido, solo una vez lo había viso en una fotografía que su madre le había mostrado, ella se había encargado de que el pequeño supiera que su padre no los había abandonado, si no que ellos simplemente no pudieron estar juntos en su momento pero que se habían amado mucho durante el tiempo que habían compartido, el menor a veces lloraba con enojo pues quería conocerlo y su madre siempre le decía lo mismo, que no sabía nada de él desde antes que naciera, terminaban discutiendo y Henrik pasaba siempre un par de horas sin hablarle. Una de esas tantas veces Anna estaba de visita y después del tradicional berrinche la menor de las hermanas no pudo más.

– Deberías decirle a Hans, tiene derecho a saberlo y Henrik quiere conocer a su padre. – Hace ya un par de años que Anna estaba muy tentada a romper su promesa.

– ¡No! No quiero. ¿Qué tal si tiene pareja? No sé, esposa e incluso una familia, no quiero arruinar su vida… Además es en serio que no sé nada de él, no tenemos contacto hace más de cinco años Anna. ¡Cinco largo años! – La rubia cansada dejo caer el rostro entre sus manos. – Sabes que no he podido olvidarlo…

– Pero… ¿Qué tal si él tampoco te ha olvidado? Si tuvieras manera de encontrarlo… ¿Le dirías? ¿Le contarías la verdad? – Ya había sido suficiente.

– Supongo que sí, solo por Henrik; me temo que terminará odiándome por no decirle nada más de su padre. – Suspiró ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? – Tengo miedo de que Hans me llegue a odiar por no decirle sobre él…

– Pero Elsa, ¡él tiene que saberlo! E su hijo, claro que estará algo enfadado pero lo creo incapaz de odiarte. – Su hermana preocupada se acercó a besar su cabello. –Me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos importantes y me toca ecografía, te llamaré antes de dormir ¿Esta bien? Te amo hermana.

– Sí, con cuidado Anna, también te amo y… gracias.

...

Cuando por fin Anna y su marido Kristoff estuvieron de regreso en su casa, la peli naranja se dejó caer con entusiasmo al sofá.

– Amor, tenemos una misión muy importante hoy. – Ella sonrió. – Tenemos que contactar a un abogado enseguida.

– ¿Abogado? – No pudo evitar asustarse un poco por aquella palabra. – ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¡Juro que puedo cambiar! No me dejes Anna por favor… – Imploró, pensando solo en lo peor.

– Espera ¿Qué? Claro que no tonto, jamás pensaría en eso, te amo demasiado. – Divertida se acercó a besarlo fugaz. – Hoy platiqué con Elsa y…

– Aquí vamos otra vez. – Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

– No, espera; esta vez ella lo admitió. Si tuviera alguna manera de contactar a Hans le diría finalmente la verdad. Ella no sabe que yo sí mantengo contacto con él, así que yo sé que él aún la quiere…

– No se te vaya ocurrir decirlo tú, Anna; eso sería injusto para tu hermana y lo sabes.

– Lo sé, para eso le pediré ayuda a Arthur, el hermano favorito de Hans, así él puede hacerlo regresar con alguna excusa, es abogado así que algo perfecto se le podrá ocurrir. Así solo la "encontrará por casualidad" como en los cuentos de hadas… – La futura madre era toda una soñadora.

– Creo que el embarazo ya te afectó, yo veo todo esto muy peligroso para amos, de verdad es imposible que solo con verse todo se arregle, fantaseas demasiado amor.

– Oye, no puedes culparme por querer que dos personas estén juntos, después de todo sé muy bien que se aman aún, ya verás como mi plan funcionará.

Su esposo solo suspiro negando con una sonrisa, después solo le acerco la laptop y el celular a su esposa, cuando ella se proponía algo era simplemente imposible detenerla.

...

Un par de semanas pasaron con tranquilidad, el parto de Anna estaba cada vez más cerca y el cumpleaños de Elsa a solo unos días de distancia.

– Entonces ¿Qué restaurante? – La menor estaba decidida a poder celebrar al menos con una cena su día.

– Uno familiar, tal vez un buffet o algo así, de verdad no tengo idea así que encárgate tú, solo iremos nosotros con Henrik, Olaf y Kristoff, no hay mucho que hacer.

– ¡Pizza, helado! Uno que tenga eso. – Opinó el pequeño alzando su mano.

– Bien, un buffet que tenga pizza y helado, pasaré ese día a las 7 por ustedes. ¿De acuerdo? – Sonrió Anna satisfecha.

El día llego aún más rápido de lo que pensaron y la menor parecía demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, solo era una cena. ¿Verdad? Tras llegar al lugar tenía una preocupación sin sentido pues estaba casi todo ocupado menos una mesa con seis sillas, ellos eran cinco solamente.

– Anna. ¿Qué está pasando? – La preocupación de Elsa creció aún más cuando su hermana solo sonreía como tonta contestando algo en el teléfono. – ¡Anna!

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué? No pasa nada, vamos a sentarnos. – Kristoff negó, ya sabía que iba a pasar y esperaba que su cuñada estuviera de buen humor. – Solo hay que esperar a alguien más.

– ¿Qué? No conozco a nadie más, espero no sea otro intento de cita a ciegas porque…

– Disculpen… ¿Llego tarde? – Alguien justo detrás de ellos habló. Anna sonrió y Kristoff volvió a negar, la rubia estaba a punto de desmayarse, por suerte Olaf tuvo que llevar a Henrik al baño.

– Hans… – Elsa suspiró, volteando a él para verlo y por un momento e mundo se detuvo. – ¿Cómo…?

Era imposible, precisamente esa noche y en ese lugar. ¿Había sido a propósito? La rubia se volteó solo para ver el rostro culpable de su hermana, con razón estaba tan entusiasmada respecto a esa salida… ¡Había sido ella! Elsa tomó aire y se dejó caer en la silla, recordando que su hijo también estaba ahí también, no había vuelta atrás.

– ¡Elsa, puedo explicarlo! Yo… – Ana estaba a punto de intervenir solo para recibir una mirada fría de su hermana. – Bien, me callaré.

– Sal, vamos afuera. – Le indicó a Hans para después voltear con el resto. – Están a cargo de Henrik hasta que regrese. – Miró de nuevo al pelirrojo por unos segundos para salir después del restaurante a grandes zancadas, podía sentir el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

–El pelirrojo en silencio la siguió dejando atrás al matrimonio que probablemente estaría en problemas al final de la velada, una vez que estaban afuera Hans finalmente suspiró y se recargo en contra de un automóvil, las manos en sus bolsillos esperando paciente a que su acompañante hablara. El tiempo había hecho algunos cambios en él, su rostro se veía delineado por la madurez e incluso estaba un poco más alto de lo que ella recordaba, sus ojos habían perdido un poco del brillo que antes tenían, para Elsa fue casi imposible el suspirar, los recuerdos golpeaban su corazón sin piedad.

– ¿Qué haces de regreso? – Preguntó finalmente sin poder verlo a la cara por estar jugando distraía con sus manos. – ¿Anna te…?

– ¡No! No fue ella, en realidad vine por asuntos familiares, Anna supo que estaba aquí y me invitó a cenar, juro que no sabía que estaban aquí. – Alzo las manos en defensa propia.

– ¡Anna! Me las pagará… – Frustrada dio un golpe al suelo con su zapato, cruzando sus brazos en un berrinche que no se veía nada bien a sus recién cumplidos 27 años. – Por eso quería que viniéramos Henrik y yo… – Susurró para sí misma.

– ¿Tan malo es verme? – Arqueó la ceja con una sonrisa desafiante que solo pretendía esconder o que sentía. – No respondas, solo dile a su hermana que gracias por la invitación pero no quiero interrumpir su reunión familiar. – Se levantó de aquel auto para caminar. – Salúdame a ese tan ¿Henrik era? O no sé, adiós.

Elsa apenas iba a replicar, logrando solo decir un "Espera" y aun así el pelirrojo no parecía tener la mínima intención de detenerse hasta que algo captó su atención y tal como un gato, su curiosidad le ganó.

– ¡Mamá! Tía Anna estaba llorando y me dijo que te llamara. – Era la voz del pequeño quien se acercaba corriendo, tomando la mano de su madre. – ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces? – Notando que un hombre se detenía a corta distancia.

La rubia suspiró cansada, tenía que explicar todo pero no estaba lista y sinceramente no creía estarlo nunca, jamás pensó que se toparía a Hans en una situación tan normal, sin previo aviso y encima con su hijo presente. ¿Cómo explicar que no tuvo un papá solo por miedo? Era un poco difícil para cualquiera, se sentía presionada en mala manera pero no había vuelta atrás-

– Hans yo… Te explicaré, todo. – Pero de nuevo solo obtuvo silencio.

– Que raro, no vi ningún anillo así que no lo consideré. – El pelirrojo se volteó para ver al niño y casi juró verse a sí mismo. – Una de dos, o te metiste con uno de mis hermanos o escogiste alguien igual a mí. – Sonrió arrogante. – Sabía que tu no sentías nada por mí, digo; después de todo nunca respondiste ese día y no me búscate después, supongo fui el único imbécil que se enamoró. – En notoria frustración alzo sus manos y se despeinó su perfecto cabello, regresándolas después a sus bolsillos. – Aun así pensé que un día me ibas a buscar o tal vez vendría y tú estarías esperándome. ¿Qué tonto no? Pero me alegro por ti, continuaste con tu vida y ahora tienes una hermosa familia, sabía que amarías a alguien un día y borraría la imagen que te di. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cinco, seis? ¡No perdiste tiempo en encontrar al ideal por lo que veo! Al menos te ayude a ser menos tímida en eso, bien hecho Elsa. Ahora sí no tengo nada que hacer aquí, adiós.

– ¡Hans, espera! ¿Qué nunca escuchas? – Ella también estaba perdiendo su paciencia y estaba incluso tentada a gritar por toda la frustración que sentía, pero ya estaban llamando la atención y además ahí estaba su hijo. – Henrik quiero que vayas adentro y…

– ¿Él es Hans? – El niño parecía feliz, fue cuando Elsa recordó lo mucho que su hijo quería conocerlo. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría?

Ya, estaba derrotada. No tenía el control de la situación y eso sin duda la hacía sentir impotente por no hacer nada más, le sonrió débil a su hijo y después a Hans que parecía asombrado por el hecho de aquel pequeño lo conociera. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su hermana con dificultad.

– Iré a casa, te veré después. – Espero respuesta. – Oh no, tu lidiarás con Olaf, tú te metiste en esto sola después de todo. – Y colgó.

– Henrik ¿Te parece mejor si pedimos una pizza en casa? Mami tiene que regresar. – Le sonrió mientras se agachaba a su altura.

– Pero es tu cena… – El menor infló las mejillas, pero camino donde Hans y tomó su pantalón. – Sólo si él nos lleva.

– Amor, no. Él no puede… – Pero la mirada de la rubia se rindió ante la mirada del pequeño, como siempre terminaba poniendo las prioridades de su hijo antes. Alzo su mirada hacía el pelirrojo. – No tienes que hacerlo, tomaremos un taxi.

– ¿Vives donde mismo? – Preguntó, mirando al niño de forma curiosa y removiéndose incómodo de su agarre, cuando obtuvo una afirmación sacó las llaves del auto y comenzó a caminar. – Que no toque nada.

Tras aquella advertencia Henrik alzo su mano exclamando un animado "¡Si, señor!" mientras caminaba detrás de Hans, la rubia casi comenzaba a llorar por la imagen frente a sus ojos, era lo que había soñado tiempo atrás pero no como ella esperaba, en su mente solo deseaba que su hijo no lo llamara "Papá" en el camino. Durante el viaje reno el silencio a excepción del pequeño que se encontraba jugando con alguna consola portátil, fueron los 20 minutos más pacíficos que Elsa había experimentado en mucho tiempo y eso era un milagro, cuando por fin llegaron a casa el menor fie el primero en salir prácticamente corriendo de su asiento para sacar la llave escondida en la entrada y así abrir la puerta, su madre le siguió con tranquilidad mientras el pelirrojo salía del carro.

– Elsa… – Llamó su nombre con un poco de inseguridad. – Yo, lo de hace un rato de verdad no fue mi intención… hablarte de esa manera. – Balbuceó. – Me presione y realmente no quería decirte las cosas de esa manera.

– Hans. – Lo llamó pero ahora con calma. – ¿Quieres pasar? Me gustaría mostrarte algunas cosas. – Con una sonrisa entro a su hogar, dejando la puerta abierta.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… – Murmuró mientras activaba la alarma de su auto y entraba también.

La casa había sufrido varios cambios pero mantenía aquel ambiente cálido y hogareño que recordaba, llegó a visitarla por su pasada relación con Anna. Habría cuadros con fotografías de Elsa con el pequeño llamado Henrik, de Anna con su esposo y otras más con gente desconocida. ¿Cuál de ellos sería el esposo de la rubia? No veía fotos de ninguna boda, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez era madre soltera o viuda. ¿Eso quería mostrarle? ¿Echarle en cara como había rehecho su vida sin él? No podía ser tan cruel. ¿O sí?

– Mamá ¿Puede ser de pepperoni? – La voz del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró con ella hablando por teléfono, pidiendo lo que le había prometido al menor. – ¿Quieres pizza también? – Henrik le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

– Eh… sí, seguro. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, alzando su mano para despeinar al pequeño, le causaba algo de ternura con ese rostro tan animado.

– ¡Bien! – Celebró el pequeño quien corrió hacía otro lugar de la casa, dejando a los mayores solos.

– Lo siento, es tan enérgico a veces, solo Anna puede seguirle el paso sin quejarse. – Murmuró ella apenada. – ¿Si te quedarás a comer?

– Si no te molesta, pensé que no querrías hablarme después de lo que dije allá afuera y…

– Está bien, tenías todo el derecho de enfadarte, hice mal en no buscarte después de ese día y las cosas solo empeoraron, juro que voy a explicar por qué jamás te contacté. – Finalizo mientras daba un paso a él, mirándole fijo.

En ese momento Hans fue capaz de observar como Elsa había cambiado tan poco, su rostro apenas y mostraba paso del tiempo, no tenía arrugas marcadas en ningún lado, su cabello había crecido un poco y en ese momento lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado, su cuerpo seguía delgado con esas curvas delineadas que se veían tan bien incluso con esos jean y blusa sencillos que llevaba puestos ahora, la única diferencia se haya en sus ojos, casados por el pequeño y las noche difíciles que seguramente había pasado con él, marcas de desvelo se dejaban ver bajo estos pero el brillo azul cielo había aumentado, no había conocido a alguien tan hermosa como ella de esa manera tan natural.

– Y… ¿Qué querías mostrare? – Preguntó in interés, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, necesitaba irse lo más pronto de ahí o cometería el grave error de seguir sus impulsos.

– Ah… sí, espera aquí; ya regreso. – Ella sonrió y acto seguido se fue hacía la segunda planta, la que supuso era el lugar de las habitaciones, en ese momento Henrik apareció.

–Hola. – Sonrío el chiquillo. – ¿Mi tía Anna te llamó verdad? – Tras la afirmación del mayor él solo pudo reír divertido. – ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí? ¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá? – El pequeño al parecer no paraba de hablar.

– La verdad no sé si deba quedarme, estás son vacaciones solamente. – ¿Por qué era tan curioso? – Y no, no lo sabía. No tengo un regalo… ¿Crees que se enfade por eso? – Preguntó, incapaz de contener una sonsa por la facilidad que tenía para hablar con él.

– Tal vez un poquito pero te puedo ayudar. – Cómplice estiró la mano y le extendió una rosa azul conservada dentro de una esfera de cristal. – Puedes dársela tú, tío Kristoff me ayudó a conseguirla pero le gustará más viene de ti.

– Pero… es tu regalo. – Hans estaba sorprendido. – Ya sé, mejor se la damos los dos cuando tu madre y yo terminemos de hablar ¿De acuerdo? – Le despeinó.

– ¡Está bien papá! – Dijo, corriendo lejos al notar que su madre regresaba.

¿Acaso había dicho "papá"? Tal vez el pequeño se había confundido pero no pudo evitar sentir como algo dentro de si se removía nervioso, él había deseado ser un padre y criar a un pequeño como él había deseado ser criado, jamás había tenido una buena relación con su padre o hermanos, solo su madre le prestaba atención por lo cual siempre deseo poder ser el padre que jamás logro tener. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba la idea de formar una familia, más jamás se dio el tiempo en su otro hogar debido al trabajo y al recuerdo de su amor por Elsa, quien en ese momento estaba llamándolo.

– Lamento eso, yo… – Ella pensó lo peor.

– No te preocupes, no tienes que responder pero… ¿Él no vive con ustedes? ¿Henrik no lo conoce?

– Oh no, no vive con nosotros pero mi hijo sabe quién es y lo conoce también, aunque solo lo ha visto una vez. – Esla sostuvo con fuerza el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? ¿Él sabe? Me refiero a su padre. – Hans repentinamente mostró más interés y dio un paso a ella.

– Él no lo sabe… yo no fui capaz porque lo perdí el día que me enteré… – Tomó una bocanada de aire y sin mirar al pelirrojo le extendió el papel.

Era el acta de nacimiento de Henrik, nada fuera de lo normal; como pensó el pequeño llevaba el apellido de Elsa pero fuera de eso todo era común, tenía cinco años y la fecha de nacimiento estaba grabada, fue cinco meses después de que él se había ido, espera… ¿Cinco meses?

– Elsa… – Sus manos temblaron mientras apretaba el papel con fuerza. – ¿Acaso Henrik…?

– Hans yo… Yo me enteré el día de nuestra pelea, fui incapaz de decirle a alguien sobre esto porque pensé que Anna me iba a odiar. – La rubia temblaba mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosas, al borde del llanto. – Yo te amaba Hans, me había enamorado de ti por eso debía detenerme y dejar de verte, no podía traicionar a mi hermana de esa manera, después tú te confesaste y tuve que huir… ¡Tenía miedo! A mañana siguiente me hice una prueba porque me sentía muy mal y las piezas encajaban, cuando llegue Anna me contó lo de su acuerdo, fui incapaz de verte porque ya te había rechazado y tú te ibas a ir lejos… cuando desperté esa noche escuche tu mensaje y ya no podía… quería amarte pero temía que ya estarías lejos en el vuelo, esa misma noche supe que tenía dos meses de embarazo y yo… – Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por sus manos, tapando su boca con fuerza para no romper en llanto.

– Pero… la fecha… si tenías dos meses cuando me fui, acaso él… ¿Él nació antes? – Hans tomo asiento al pie de la escalera con la cabeza entre sus manos. – ¿Soy su… padre?

– Así es… Henrik nació prematuro y ambos enfermamos. – Elsa se recargó en la pared a su lado. – Sí Hans… él es tu hijo, por eso te conoce, decidí no mentirle y le conté quien eras, vio una fotografía tuya que Anna guardaba, le expliqué que tu no… no podías estar con nosotros, él no te odia ni tiene resentimientos, solo quería conocerte pero fui incapaz de decírtelo… no estaba lista para verte pero él te reconoció y fue inevitable. No te pido nada, ni dinero ni nada similar, yo me las he podido arreglar sola y…

– ¿Por qué si me amabas me rechazaste? Incluso después de saber el acuerdo y saber que mis sentimientos eran sinceros… ¿Por qué?

– Hans… yo tenía miedo y sentía que Anna me odiaría, tampoco le conté del embarazo hasta que no pude ocultarlo más, tu ibas a empezar una nueva vida y no quería atarte aquí por él.

– Elsa… – Se puso de pie, la abrazó con fuerza contra y pecho y, tomando de nuevo valor de alguna parte de su corazón; habló claramente. – Todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, ahora que se todo eso no… no sé qué decirte, no te pediré nada solo una cosa: Quiero formar parte de su vida, conocerlo y… – La separo un poco para ver su rostro. – Quiero ser su padre aunque tú y yo... no seamos precisamente pareja.

– ¿Qué…? Tú quieres… ¿En verdad quieres formar parte de su vida? – Era algo que jamás había considerado. – Yo… c-claro, él estaba ansioso por conocerte y…

La frase se vio cortada a causa de Hans quien besó repentinamente a la rubia en los labios, la tomó por la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos, queriendo saciar finalmente todo lo que había soportado desde que la vio, sabía él que tal vez este no sería un buen comienzo pero necesitaba hacer lo que durante tantos años había soñado, la seguía amando después de todo. Finalmente se separó y apenado la soltó mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

– ¡Lo siento! Elsa, en verdad lo lamento, no podía más. Después de tanto tiempo sin verte y saber que sigues igual de hermosa y yo… ¡Bah! – Alzo las manos rendido. – Lo hice y punto, no voy a disculparme por eso.

– No tienes remedio. – Ella rió un poco para sorpresa del pelirrojo, se acercó a él y beso su mejilla alejándose enseguida, le miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos un poco rojos por el llanto. – Acabo de decirlo lo más difícil que he tenido que decir y tú solo me besas… – Suspiró, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas. – Podríamos intentarlo.

– ¿Eh? Intentar… ¿Qué? – Curioso Hans se volvió a acercar, con esa sonrisa altanera y llena de triunfo. – ¿Esto…? – Tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, acercándola una vez más.

– Sí… no he dejado de amarte, Hans. – Confesó, cerrando los ojos un poco. – Podríamos ser una familia… con el tiempo claro.

– Ahem… mamá. – El pequeño Henrik aclaró su garganta para evitar reír cómplice por como los había descubierto. – Ya llego la pizza… ¿Dinero?

Hans no pudo evitar reír cuando Elsa se escondió en su cuello totalmente avergonzada, podía sentirla nerviosa e incluso juraba que podía sentir su corazón palpitar, el pelirrojo la abrazo con uno de sus brazos y con el otro sacó un par de billetes extendiéndolos al menos que los miraba con una cara curiosa.

– Dile que se quede con el cambio y espera en la cocina ¿Bien? – Le guiño el ojo al ver como el otro finalmente reía.

– ¡Sí papá! – Se alejó enseguida para dejarlos a solas una vez más.

– Me gusta cómo suena, papá… ¿En que estábamos? Dijo con sorna mientras le alzaba el rostro.

– De verdad no tienes remedio…

Tras unos segundos sonriendo entre sí, volvieron a besarse. Las cosas a veces daban vueltas de las maneras más inesperadas, las pruebas que la vida ofrecía eran para aprender de la mejor manera. Todo iba a salir bien de ahora en adelante, no serían una familia perfecta y mucho menos su romance sería el ideal pero iban a mejorar con el tiempo, pues finalmente estaba la suerte a su favor.

* * *

**Tadadadad... fluff! Se lo debía a Chikaalien y varios que querían leer algo más de esta historia, ahí esta. Byes!**


End file.
